Glorysurrender
by goolcaptain
Summary: Glory seduces and enslaves Buffy to do her bidding. The world is doomed. Or is it? Is there something greater than a god's seduction? DARK! But happy ending, always


Summary; There's a lot of Buffy surrenders stories doing the rounds especially to Glory but I believe in the Buffster so here's an antidote. This is most obviously a sequal to 'Buffy Submits' which you can find on BuffySmut in the Buffy archive written by Slip but it's largely a rebuttal to them all and an exploration of dominant/submissive relationships.

Spoilers/Timeline; season 7

Rating; most definitely R.

Please note Dawn is 16 throughout (17/18 whatever your local age of consent, she's it).

Disclaimer; These characters belong to Mutant Enemy productions and not me. This is a purely non-profit work and just for fun.

Distribution; in the words of my good friend William, as you like it

Feedback; you're over 18 and VERY VERY open minded you can find the adult version of this story under my name amongst the archive at adult fan fiction .net but be warned it's filled with incredibly dark and kinky sex.

Glorysurrender

Buffy opened her eyes, the sun coming through the window curtains bathing her in soft light. Even without her Slayer senses she could hear the house stirring, the SITs going about their morning routine. She wondered what any of them would think if they knew the contents of her dream, if they realised that the thought of her violation and death left her longing for more.

She'd first had the dream on the very night, the night Merrick had taken her to the graveyard and she'd killed her first vamp. It had come periodically since, the players changing but the scenario the same. No more struggle, no more fighting, just giving in and finding pleasure and release in it. Sometimes she craved it so much she could hardly bear it.

Autoassphyxierotica they called it. A long name for a short fetish, to be aroused by the thought of your own death. It came to all slayer's in t she she admitted Spike was right on that one. She'd died twice and knew there was nothing sexual there no matter what all those goth idiots thought. But she'd known heaven and yearned to be there again some day.

She still had the dream.

There was a knock at the door. Or rather there was the sound of someone kicking the door lightly because they had their hands full.

The will to live was knocking on her door.

"Come in Dawn"

She considered re-buttoning her pyjamas but decided not to bother. She doubted Dawn would mention it and if she did she'd just tell her it was too hot and she'd needed to loosen her nightclothes. Then again Dawn was the one who always disappeared into the basement when the dryer was on spin cycle. She wondered if it was common for all women or an inherited predilection. It was Mom who had insisted they bring the pulsing shower head attachment from their bathroom in Malibu to their new home in Sunnydale. She'd spent most of a morning frantically trying to prise it off and had been delighted when Buffy had surreptitiously used her Slayer strength to remove it whilst Dawn distracted her.

Dawn opened the door awkwardly, her hands full of a huge tray of coffee and toast smothered with butter and honey. Buffy always liked a big breakfast, Faith's assertion that slaying made you hungry and horny was very true. She put it down on the bedside table then opened the curtains, Buffy's eyes gradually becoming adjusted to the bright morning light. She loved the sun, she spent so long in the darkness she drank it up at every opportunity.

She watched as Dawn stripped off her kimono and hung it on the bedroom door hook beside Buffy's rather more dowdy fluffy pink dressing gown. She wore her skimpy pink cut-off top and a pair of tiny blue short shorts that did absolutely nothing to disguise her increasingly nubile figure. Buffy regarded her sisters' maturing body with mixed feelings, at once glad for her to be such a desirable beauty and fearful that it could gain her the wrong sort of attention. She figured it was the dilemma of every parent.

"I've got to get myself some new nightwear" she decided as Dawn snuggled under the covers beside her, leaning across her to snatch a piece of toast from the tray. The scent of her shampoo filled Buffy's nostrils, the warmth and softness of her body gradually easing Buffy out of her pensive mood.

Her sushi pyjamas just didn't cut it any more. She liked Dawn's shorts but if she was honest with herself, lacked her gazelle like legs which were necessary to carry them off. She'd quite liked the short nightie Riley had bought her, a pink, babydoll style number with a lace up front ("Best part of a present is always unwrapping it!" he'd claimed in one of his rare moments of wit). Unfortunately Spike had liked it too or rather he'd liked ripping it to pieces whilst stripping it from her body. Not that she'd minded at the time. Maybe she should phone Cordelia, ask her to nip into Frederick's of Hollywood and get her something slutty yet tasteful? That had pretty much been Queen C's entire style throughout high school anyway.

"You had the dream again?"

She looked at Dawn. She wasn't really all that surprised, her sister could be pretty perceptive at times.

"When you came back from the dead I used to watch you sleep, I was so afraid I'd lose you again. You had the dream, crying out in your sleep. You were so wrapped up in it you never even realised I was there. What is the dream Buffy? Where do you go?"

She told her, told her in each and every detail. Dawn listened, eating her toast, sipping her coffee.

"You must think I'm terrible" Buffy concluded.

Dawn shook her head. "We all have our dark desires. We should acknowledge them. Part of you wants it to happen but it's only part of you. We all have our passions. It's like donuts"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're dieting and you see a big plate of donuts and you know you shouldn't take one but in that moment you can't help yourself and you do. Your passions overwhelm you. But donuts aren't your life. I was tempted to let Justin take me, to surrender myself to the passion. But then if he had we'd never have been able to do this together again, never feel the warmth from the sun or each other. Passions fade. This is forever"

Buffy laughed. "No Homer, you're right, donuts aren't my whole life, even if they're jelly filled. If we were vamps we couldn't do this"

"Not to mention I don't want to kill anyone"

"If you were a vamp you wouldn't care. But then you wouldn't be you anymore. You're right, it's only one part of me. I've got this other fantasy where I'm this princess walking by the woods when I get attacked by these wild brigands..."

"And you kick their ass, right?"

"No, in my dream I'm a princess, not the Slayer. My knight comes along on his charger, kills them all and sweeps me of my feet, carries me off draped over his horses' saddle. Then this big storm happens and we take shelter in the hayloft and well, stuff happens. Stuff with saddles and swords. Not very PC, huh?"

"Does he look like Angel?"

"Oh yeah!"

Dawn giggled. "That's so lame. What did mom ever burn her bra for if all you want to be is Cinderella?" Buffy pinched her buttocks sharply in revenge. Dawn gave a high-pitched yelp "OW! Ok, ok. I've got one a bit similar but in it I'm this cowgirl and he's this cowboy who lasso's me and..."

"Drapes you over his saddle and carries you off to the barn?"

"Yeah, alright, they're pretty similar but there's no storm in mine"

Buffy smiled. This was quite fun. "I have this one where I'm a serving wench who wears this big frilly peasant top blouse with a bow at the front that makes my boobs look really huge and I get captured by all these filthy pirates and they bring me to the pirate king. He's all musclely and scarred but still really young and ruggedly handsome and I become his chief concubine and replace his existing one who looks an awful lot like Cordelia"

"Ah, love in the age of scurvy!" observed Dawn. "I know what you mean though. Sometimes I'm this maid in this big mansion and the lord of the house chases me around his bedroom trying to pinch me and I try to get away but I don't try too hard and I can't really run in my high heels and little maids uniform anyway. Then he catches me and we fall on the bed together and he pins me down"

"Does he spank you?" Buffy decided as long as they were being honest they might as well go the whole way.

Dawn blushed. "Well, just a little, not so much that it hurts"

"And you deserve it anyway because you've been a really bad, naughty girl?"

"I really have" admitted Dawn. She paused for a moment. "He looks kind of like Giles. Giles crossed with Roger Moore"

"How do you know who Roger Moore is?"

"Andrew and Xander made us sit through all the DVD's to settle this argument they were having. I wish I had a car that turned into a submarine"

"This is it" Buffy told herself. She wouldn't trade moments like this for all the peaks of passion in the world.

"Have you ever thought of being with a woman?" Dawn asked.

Buffy looked at her. "You first"

"Willow and Tara. I always envied what they had. And Cordy was just so beautiful, the thought that she might love you" Dawn paused again and shook her head in wonder. "It was just too much. I know she could be cruel but still, I always sensed there was something between her and Willow even if they pretended to hate each other"

"The Cordelia, Xander, Willow love/hate triangle? I'm not sure even they knew which it was"

Dawn took her hand and looked her in the eye. "Faith. Before she turned bad I thought she was wonderful, so wild, so free. I always thought there was something between you two"

"Maybe" Buffy acknowledged, "Maybe it was just the affinity for another slayer. Maybe it was something more. I don't know but I understand what you mean"

"Do you think she had a thing for mom?"

"Maybe"

"Your turn" Dawn pointed out.

Buffy swallowed "I liked Willow and Tara. I liked Cordy and Faith too. But I had this dream once. It was me and Glory"

Dawn looked appalled. "You and the goddess of skank! Ok, that's not fair, she was absolute perfection to look at, I'll give you that. What happened?"

"She captured me. I tried to fight but she was strong, just so strong, I couldn't fight her. She took me into this special room and chained me up" Buffy seemed lost for words, as if she couldn't go on. Dawn wondered why this story was upsetting her so when she'd told the vampire one so readily.

"That's ok, Buff. Even when she tied me up I liked it a little and I was terrified she was going to sacrifice me!"

But Buffy wasn't listening.

Why had she stopped?

She screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"Please mistress please, use me like the cheap worthless whore I am. I'm your slave now and forever. I only exist to serve you, please, please do what you will with me, never stop!"

Glory beamed "Will you give me the Key?"

"Yes, yes, anything!"

"Enslave your friends?"

"Yes, all must know the pleasure of living only to serve you!"

"Seduce the witch?"

She was meeting Buffy's movements with her own, she could feel Buffy's will breaking. It was such fun to toy with a Slayer, they were always so full of themselves. Well, now she was full of Glory!

"I'll do Willow till she's dead. I'll do anything!" Buffy declared, "Just make me come, please, please, pleasure me!"

"Screw your little sister?"

She didn't hesitate for a moment "I'll take her any way you want, I'll be her first. Just please, please...!"

Glory gave Buffy what she wanted.

She felt that it was the most divine sensation she had even felt, made all the sweeter by the sound of Glory's sublime cries of delight. When she simply couldn't move anymore Glory withdrew, released the chains, turned her around and hugged her in her strong, strong arms. Buff wept uncontrollably as she silently bade farewell to her old life as the Slayer and embraced dedicating her entire existence to Glory.

"There, there pet, I've broken two slayers in the past and they weren't half as much fun as you were. You're quite the catch Buffy Summers"

"Thank you, mistress"

"Didn't I tell you when you started this that by the end you'd be on your knees begging to serve me?"

"Yes mistress, you were right, I am a stupid, worthless slut for not believing you. You should punish me. Whip my worthless skin raw"

"Oh I'll do more than that to you" She turned to Jinx standing blindfolded in the corner. "Fetch the cat o nine tails" he hurried out on his vital errand, feeling his way along the wall.

The kiss seemed to lift her onto a higher plane of nirvana. Glory tasted so sweet Buffy's mouth actually tingled, turning into a burning sensation which took her breath away. She was enraptured by the feeling of Glory's inhumanly perfect body held against hers and squeezed it to her with all her might, exploring it with desperate, groping hands. She looked up and stared into Glory's insanely beautiful eyes.

"I...I love you mistress, you are everything to me"

Of her own accord Buffy fell to her knees and began to kiss every inch of Glory's body

Glory looked on approvingly at the Slayer groveling on her knees before her.

Buffy finished. Dawn looked at her, curiously. "Well, I mean I guess that's ok, I mean if you wanted to there's no harm there"

Buffy didn't meet her gaze.

"BUFFY! NO!" Willow trembled at her touch as Buffy forced herself onto her. She tried to fight but Buffy pinned her to the bed, stripping her of the last of her clothing until they were both naked, forcing her tongue between her lips, reveling in dominating another when she had been the submissive to Glory for so long.

"Who do you serve?" she asked her evenly.

"Gl..glory, I serve Glory! She is my mistress, my one and only" Willow replied.

Buffy smiled, recognising in her best friend the sublime sensation of surrender and devotion to the most high Glorificus.

Dawn was growing increasingly perturbed by this story. Buff still wouldn't look at her.

"But, I mean, it doesn't really matter does it? I mean it's just a dream? 'If you can dream and not make dreams your master"

Very slowly Buffy reached over and extracted a sealed metal box from her bedside cabinet. She opened it. Inside Dawn saw two mauve crystals. They reminded her of the one Willow had used when they'd all lost their memories. One was broken. It had a paper label stuck to it with 'Willow' written on it. The other was intact. It too had a label. 'Dawn'

She felt an icy terror roll over her. Buffy slowly and deliberately handed her the crystal. "It's up to you, Dawnie. Willow made these for you both. When she came back from Britain I let her break hers, I felt we needed to clear the air between us. It's your decision"

Dawn paused. But there was no turning back. She reached out and snapped it.

"BUFFY! What are you doing?"

Dawn held on to her shoulders, half embracing her, half futilely attempting to push her away.

"Buffy" she sobbed closing her eyes and burying her face in her sisters' hair.

Buffy looked at her, her face expressionless. Dawn looked traumatized by her returning memories. "Do you hate me?"

Dawn stared back at her, unsure. "If I hate you, I hate myself "

"Willow said the same thing"

"I love you more than anyone else in the world" Dawn declared. Buffy nodded, relief flooding her face. But she noticed Dawn was no longer touching her, had shied away a little. She wondered if she'd ever let her touch her again "Why didn't you go all the way with me? We did everything else together" Dawn asked her.

"I wanted to. Glory said you had to be pure, had to be a virgin"

"That was the only reason?"

"Yes" Buffy decided to be 100 honest. "I'd have done anything for her Dawn. Destroyed the world, anything. I used to go out and still slay and fight evil and everything but I'd also hunt down criminals, rapists and drug dealers for her to brain-suck"

"But...but no ordinary people, right?"

"If she'd asked me to I wouldn't have hesitated. If she'd asked to kill or brainsuck me or you I'd have let her. She was my whole world"

"You told her I was the Key? She knew before Tara told her " Dawn dreaded the answer she knew was to come.

"Yes. I'd have sacrificed you if it would have pleased her. When she was with me, when she ordered me she was all that mattered to me"

"But...I mean, you fought back , you got away right? She didn't really break you"

Buffy shook her head "She broke me Dawn, utterly and completely. I lived only in her. I used to slouch around her place in lingerie or take these wonderful bubble baths together. I was her's forever" She couldn't help but smile at the memory which disturbed Dawn more than anything.

"Then, why did you fight back?"

"She did the cruelest thing she could possibly do. I don't know if you'll ever have a submissive/dominant relationship..."

"Sounds awful!"

"No it's not, it's wonderful. But the key to it is that it is a relationship, you care about one another even if you express that love in strange ways. But after a while she ignored me, got bored with me, was just using me to get what she wanted. I asked the minions what happened to the other Slayers she'd broken. They said that she'd forgotten about them and they'd just walked out on her one day when she was Ben. She'd never even realised they'd gone, never gone after them, they meant nothing to her. Neither did I. All she wanted was to go back to her own dimension, that's all that interested her. And if she did, she would care even less. She didn't need me, couldn't love me, I was human and she was a god"

"Like you and Riley. I mean, you didn't need him so he went to the vampwhores?"

Buffy nodded sadly. "I couldn't live another day without her inside me, but I had to, when she was Ben and when she just didn't care enough to fuck me. I went cold turkey. I tried everything to get her attention, to have her praise me, have her punish me, notice me, anything"

"Ah, ah, yes, oh yes!"

Buffy sat astride Jinx as he lay on the floor, his cries ringing through the house. Glory stuck her head around the corner.

"Jinxie, need you to look at some star charts for me"

Jinx immediately threw Buffy off and followed Glory out. Neither looked back at her sprawled on the floor. Buffy doubted Glory had even realised she was there.

"Yes, I understand, like me shoplifting"

"Sort off. I'd bring her breakfast like this and she'd never eat it. I'd break stuff, cut myself, anything. She never cared, she told me to stop bleeding over the carpet.

Buffy faced her. "That's the morning I came back. You cared, even after all I'd done to you, you cared for me and she didn't.

Buffy moped as if sleepwalking into the kitchen, her eyes fixed on the floor. Her mind was a torrent of misery. She tried to think what she had done wrong to alienate her mistress so, what she could do to win back her favour? It was almost a minute before she noticed Dawn, pressing herself into the corner by the microwave, trying not to be noticed. When her eyes' met Buffy's they were filled with fear.

"My own sister hates me, is terrified of me" Buffy thought sadly, "What have I become?"

"Hello Buffy" Dawn's voice was a trembling whisper. Buffy had no reply.

In the silence that followed Buffy's tears echoed like an explosion as they hit the floor.

She couldn't believe it when Dawn crept timidly forwards and started dabbing her tears with a hankerchief.

The next minute was a blur of activity with Buffy eventually finding herself sitting on a stool with Dawn perched on her lap, cuddling her and nuzzling Buffy's face to her shoulder, just as Joyce had used to do.

She reached up and started to stroke Dawn's hair with her free hand. Dawn stiffened but didn't shy away, terror returning to her expression.

Buffy could barely bring herself to speak .

"Dawn...Dawnie, I want to kiss you, I want to kiss you more than anything. But I don't want it to be like last time, I won't force you, I'll never, ever, force you again. I want to kiss you and I want you to kiss me because you want to. If you don't want to that's ok, just say and ..."

Dawn suddenly leaned forwards and kissed Buffy on the lips. In that one moment of the kiss Buffy felt more love and passion than all her hours of sex with Glory combined.

The chains Glory had placed around her heart shattered into pieces. Dawn's lips secured a bond around it that was infinitely greater.

"That was love Dawnie. That morning together was love, because we both loved each other, both cared for each other, both wanted to be with each other. Glory and I never made love. We had all the sex in the world but we NEVER made love. I stopped being her slave not because I wanted to but because she stopped being my mistress. She broke me but broken things mend if they're left alone. What can submit can always rebel again, it just bides it's time. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. She and I could never do what we're doing this morning. She could NEVER look at me the way you do"

Glory pleaded desperately as Buffy smashed the massive hammer into her face again and again.

"Buffy! Please, don't, I'm your mistress, you love me..."

Buffy paused for a moment, the hammer stalled in mid-swing. "Do you love me mistress?" she asked quietly.

Hope flashed across Glory's face. "Yes, yes, of course I do!"

"Do you really mistress?"

"Yes, more than anything" her voice was frantic. Death to an immortal was a terrifying prospect.

"Mistress, what colour are my eyes?"

"Wha...?" Glory stared at the Slayer in bafflement.

"Mistress, how do I take my coffee?"

"Coffee? I...I...?" The Hellgod tried desperately to remember.

"When's my birthday, mistress?"

Glory had no reply.

Buffy began to hammer her face again with furiously renewed vigour, shouting "DAWN WOULD KNOW! AND WILLOW! AND GILES! AND XANDER! AND TARA! AND..." in time with each impact on Glory's skull.

Dawn embraced her and kissed her on the lips. "It's ok Buff" she said, drying Buffy's tears with her fingers, "You just got overpowered by the donuts for a while" Buffy laughed. Dawn laughed too but then she was serious. "This is forever. I love you"

"I love you too" Buffy responded, knowing that Glory would never have said these words to her, couldn't really have understood what they meant. "Thank you Dawnie, thank you for loving me"

Dawn put the crystals back in the box and placed them to one side. She snuggled back beside her sister and they cuddled up together in each other's arms. The household was coming awake but they could lie together a little longer.

"So" asked Dawn. "Angelina Jolie or Britney Spears?"

Buffy pondered for a second. "Can't I have both together?"


End file.
